The background of this device comes from a personal experience of pain following several operations for Prostate Cancer. Following an operation of that type it is very uncomfortable to sit for any length of time. Lying down brings relief, but also invites complications of circulation and respiration. The current selection of donut cushions give little support or relief of discomfort.
To better understand the feeling of the discomfort, imagine sitting on a golf ball. That is the result of both the operation and the insertion of a catheter following such procedures. The bulb that holds the catheter in place is representative of a small ball.
What was needed was a device that could give solid support while seated without the pressure of the body weight over that very sensitive area.
The solution is a combination of opening the area under the discomfort zone, while at the same time, transferring the support from the bottom to the outer portion of the hips and thighs. The combination is achieved with the Therapeutic Seat.
The therapeutic seat is a device consisting of two separate panels molded to the shape of the lower body and thighs. Each panel is attached to a support channel by riveting one face of a piano hinge to the panel and the other face to a support channel allowing the panel to tilt down towards the center along the length of the panel, the support channel is attached to a base by a nut and bolt combination to allow for various adjustments. The action of sitting into the seat causes the panels to tilt down, opening the area under the persons bottom while at the same time transferring the support pressure from the bottom to the sides. The greater the angle of tilt results in a proportionate degree of additional distribution of pressure from the bottom to the sides. This combination of the three divided weight points also keeps the pelvis centered on the spinal column.
The bolts that attach the seat panels to the base are also used to make a wide variety of adjustments to accommodate various sizes and shapes.
The hand holds built into the top edge of the seat panels allow for a more gentle sitting and rising up from the seat by giving the user a firm control of this action.
Foam padding plus a washable cover with an expandable center panel would add to the ascetics and comfort of the seat device.
The types of patents searched:
Chair U.S. Pat. No. 427,201 with sub class 195.1 and 297 also design patents Design U.S. Pat. Nos. D 06,334, D 339 003, D 332 897 and D342 388